Shark in the Water
by Astrocract
Summary: After Iwatobi won their relay race, Rin, who witnessed it all, can't get the image of Haru out of his mind, leading to a little problem he needs to fix in the locker room. He realizes he isn't alone in the locker room, though, as he walks in on Haruka and Makoto getting down and dirty. What are they willing to do to keep his mouth shut? Threesome, RinxHaruxMako style. Smut, yaoi.


**Shark in the Water**

Rin walked towards the locker room, ripping the swimming goggles off his head as he went. He had just witnessed Iwatobi swim their relay and clinch a spot in the regionals, and he was pissed. Really, he wasn't angry that they had managed to swim their way through despite their obvious lack of practice, it wasn't that at all. It was what happened _after _the relay when Haru got out of the water. His team was all over him, congratulating and hugging him with such spirit, Nagisa, what's-his-face with the blue hair, and Makoto. Especially Makoto. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, Rin thought. The way his eyes shone as he gazed at the freestyle swimmer made him sick.

Yes, he was jealous of Makoto.

It wasn't his fault, really. He had always liked Haru, but the real feelings didn't kick in until puberty set in. It was torture seeing the brunette in his tight, fitting swim trunks every day after practice really started to take a toll on him. They way Haru's long legs were wrapped snugly by those trunks, his taut stomach exposed and glistening with water droplets; it was almost too much for a young boy to bear. So he took moving to Australia as an opportunity to forget the crush because that was exactly what it was, a crush. But then he returned to Japan. He joined the school team. And he met Haru again. The feelings came rushing back, not that they were completely gone to begin with, but this time it was worse because it seemed like puberty went well with Haru; more than well, think. It was even worse after he witnessed the relay, the way Haru swam with such ease and elegance, his form perfect. That scene would forever remain in his head, and in his neither regions, apparently.

Who knew he would find someone swimming such a turn on?

So there he was, making way to the locker rooms to fix the problem. The toilet was wet and smelled funky, but it would have to do. He pushed open the red door quietly and stepped in, unzipping and shrugging off his jacket which had, thankfully, been long enough to cover his crotch area because God knows he would rather _die _than have anyone see him in that situation. But just as he was about to enter a stall, he heard something. It was coming from the stall right at the end—small pants and gasps with the occasional whimper.

_Hmm, seems like I'm not the only one needing some release, _he grinned to himself. Frankly, he didn't really care that people did those kinds of things in public toilets. Who was he to judge, anyway? He was about to do the exact same thing. But just as he shrugged and stepped into his own stall, he heard something that made his heart stop.

"Makoto…"

Makoto Tachibana was the one getting lucky in a swimming pool locker room? And that wasn't the only issue; Rin knew for certain that he recognized that voice. Oh yes, he knew that voice. How could he not? It was…Haru.

He felt his blood boil as realization dawned on him as to what was going on in the last stall. Of course, he cursed, of course Makoto would snatch Haru up the first chance he got. He had always been looking at the brunette with the same eyes as Rin, if not even worse. It was no shock to Rin, but it did piss him off even more.

Without a second thought, he trudged right up to the stall and kicked it open with force. The scene inside, despite his own efforts, turned him on more rather than disgusted him. Haru was bent over, back almost parallel to the floor with his hands on the opposite side of the stall wall in front of him while Makoto stood behind him against the other, grabbing on to his hips. The backstroke swimmer had his swim trunks tugged down slightly at the front— for obvious reasons—while the freestyler had his pooled around his feet, exposing everything in between.

"R—Rin," Makoto gasped, looking open mouthed at him. He didn't pull out, though, and remained transfixed in that position.

Haru didn't say a word, his expression blank and tinted with a slight pink blush which, in Rin's opinion, made him look sexy as _hell. _

"Oh, what do we have here?" Rin said with feign ignorance.

Neither boy answered.

"How surprising. Of all people, Haru, I didn't think you'd choose Makoto. But, well, life is full of surprises."

"Don't tell anyone," Haru warned, straightening up.

"You know, Haruka, I only came in here to wank because they display you showed just know was just too sexy. Who knew that I would walk in on the both of you fucking," Rin remarked, losing all sarcasm to the anger which was beginning to well up inside him.

"What do you need to keep quiet about this?" Haru replied. His eyes roamed down south. "You said you needed to wank, right? I can help you with that."

His words rushed straight to Rin's groin. It took a moment to register, but when it did, boy was the red head quick to agree. He smirked and stepped forward so he was in front of Haru, back pressed against the wall which the brunette's hands were previously on. Makoto watched it all as Haru palmed Rin through the thin fabric of the trunks before taking out his painfully rigid member and stroking it. The brown haired male grew hard again inside the freestyler and grunted, blushing furiously.

Just as Haru's lips closed in around his dick, Rin grinned, noticing the look on Makoto's face. "Oh, keep going, Makoto. I didn't intend to interrupt you just now."

Makoto didn't wait a second longer before starting to thrust into Haru again. The brunette, taken slightly by surprise, moaned throatily around the shaft in his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure.

Rin couldn't believe it. He was _actually _having a threesome with his former teammates. Not that he wasn't enjoying it. Haru's mouth was warm and felt oh-so-good and he jerked forward with every thrust Makoto delivered, swallowing Rin deeper each time. Soon, Rin could feel himself nudge the back of Haru's throat and it was the most pleasant feeling ever. His eyes closed on instinct and he latched his fingers into the soft, black hair, taking in only the pleasure and the husky pants Makoto was emitting.

_Damn, _Haru was good at this, Rin realized. Though of course he was, that was to be expected, considering the amount of practice he _must've _had with Makoto all the years Rin was out of the picture. But he could forget about that now since _he _was the one currently fucking the brunette's mouth. He almost lost it when said boy began to stroke the base of his member where his mouth could not cover because _that _was BY FAR the best feeling he had ever felt. He pushed back further into the wall; though that was impossible; and tried to focus on something other than the blowjob he was receiving because if he didn't, he was sure to blow soon.

"Haru," Makoto moaned out loud, speeding up the pace of his thrusting. Haru's muffled whines of pleasure got louder as well as he began to suck faster and harder. "Haru, I—I'm—" He didn't even manage to complete the sentence before coming into the brunette, muttering his name weakly as he did so. Now, seeing Makoto in orgasm mode made Rin lose it and he followed soon after, caving in to the euphoria and releasing his seed into Haru's mouth, some making its way onto his face, painting it a creamy white. The brunette unlatched his mouth from the appendage and slid to the floor, face down and ass up as Makoto was still inside him.

Rin and Makoto, both breathless and flushed, took a while to recover, leaning back against the wall as support and breathing heavily. After a minute, Rin looked down at Haru to see if he was alright after having his ass and mouth fucked raw. But when he did, he immediately wished he hadn't because the sighe he saw made him up and raring to go again. It was Haru, with come tainting his otherwise flawless face. _Rin's _come. Some was in his hair, some dripping out of his mouth, some already making its way down his neck…

"W—wait," he called as he saw Makoto about to pull out.

"What?" Makoto replied in a daze.

"I want another round."

"No," Haru answered immediately. "I can't take anything in my mouth anymore. I feel like my jaw's about to drop off." He rubbed at his chin, smearing some the translucent white substance in the process.

"Who said I wanted another round…_in your mouth?_" The redhead gleamed.

"If it's ok with Haru," Makoto began, starting to pull away from the brunette.

"No no no, don't pull out. I want you in there too."

Haru's eyes widened. "You're fucking kidding me."

"Never done _that_ before, eh?"

"And never going to," the freestyler added in, eyeing Rin with malice.

"Come on, just try it. It feels good, I swear. Plus, you haven't finished yet, have you?"

Blushing, Haru turned away though his arousal was evident enough. Despite his objections, he had actually always wanted to try out double penetration, though he would never mention it to Makoto. Now, he had his chance. Rin was offering it to him on a golden platter; he couldn't refuse it.

He nodded finally, trying to hide his excitement with contempt. "Hurry up."

"Are you sure, Haru?" Makoto questioned, worry passing over his face.

Haru nodded, motioning for Rin to hurry up.

Rin got down to it right away, picking him up and pushing him back against Makoto. "This _might _hurt a little," he said, lifting the brunette's legs up. Makoto caught on and wrapped his arms around Haru's hips, supporting his body weight and his legs were wrapped around Rin's waist. Slowly but carefully, the redhead began to push himself into the freestyler. Instead of the pained wail Rin was expecting, Haru cried out in ecstasy, throwing his head back and arching his back so much his form was pressed entirely against the redhead in front of him. "Or not," Rin grinned, admiring Haru's expression.

"M—move!" He ordered, gripping onto the redhead's shoulders.

"Sure."

With that said, Rin began to thrust into him, signaling for Makoto to do the same. They both moved at the same time, almost in sync, in and out of Haru. Rin was dead wrong, he realized. The blowjob he had received earlier would have to move down a spot, getting replaced by _this. This, _Rin realized, was, single-handedly, the most amazing, extraordinary feeling that anyone could possibly feel. His dick moving against Makoto's, Haru tight and squeezed around him, and the heat; it was pure heaven. And he wasn't the only one feeling it if the way Makoto's face was contorted in bliss, with his mouth hanging right open and eyes pinched closed, was any indication. And Haru was expressing his pleasure obviously enough. His moans echoed through the entire toilet as he clawed down Rin's back. That was sure to leave some scars, but at that point, Rin didn't really give a damn.

"You're so loud…someone's gonna hear," the redhead teased between gasps.

"I don't…fucking…care—_Aah!_"

Haru's mewls were music to his ears and he dug deeper, enjoying the smell of chlorine mixed with sweat and other bodily fluids. It was so human and so erotic. Rin soaked in the sound of skin slapping against skin, the tensed air and the _thud thud _noise created by their bodies hitting against the bathroom stall wall. Makoto began kissing around the back of Haru's neck and Rin, not wanting to lose out, started trailing butterfly kisses down his jaw and along his collarbone, using his teeth to sink into the skin and subsequently leaving a mark.

Haru inhaled sharply, grabbing onto Rin even tighter. "S—_shit _go harder!"

And both boys compelled.

All three were reaching their peaks soon, the warmth pooled in their stomachs as they went faster, more hurried, trying to achieve the orgasm they desperately needed. Haru finished first, whimpering as he came, his nails digging into Rin's shoulders, leaving little half moons in the skin. Makoto followed immediately after, grunting, and Rin the last, muttering an obscenity as Haru was filled up with both of their seed, painting him with their essence.

"Oh, my God…"

"Yeah…"

"Now aren't you glad you agreed to that, Haru?"

Haru ignored the remark and focused instead on getting of Rin and Makoto and steadying himself on his two feet. His vision was a little blurred and it was hot and sticky between his legs, but what they had just done was truly spectacular.

"I didn't expect you to be so vocal. I expected more of a demure type…" Rin commented.

"Shut up," Haru rolled his eyes, turning on the cold water faucet. "Now come in here."

The evidence was washed off their skin as they huddled under the shower head, all three still replaying the activity in their minds.

"Oh, by the way Rin," Haru spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said that the display I showed just now was sexy?"

…

"Hey Rei-chan, what's taking Haru-chan and Mako-chan so long?" Nagisa whined, looking to the direction of the locker rooms.

"I don't know," Rei replied honestly, though he did have a slight clue.

"I'll go check on them!" Nagisa offered, jumping up and preparing to run off to find them.

"Ah—Nagisa! I wouldn't…j—just leave them be for now. Let's return to the bus, Gou and Amakata sensei are waiting for us."

Nagisa looked at the blue haired boy confusedly but shrugged after a moment. Smiling, they headed back to the bus, leaving what was going on in the locker room a mystery.


End file.
